Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-616)
Colonel Strang, Don Antonio Caballero, Emir-Ali-Bey, Sagittarius | Identity = Public | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Death's Head Squadron, , , leader of THEM, formerly , | Relatives = Elisbeth von Strucker (wife, deceased); Werner von Strucker (son, deceased); Andreas von Strucker (son, deceased); Andrea von Strucker (daughter, deceased); "Andrea von Strucker" (cloned daughter, deceased); Jan (son-in-law, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Hydra Island | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Extensive scarring on his face, wears a monocle over his right eye | CharRef = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Criminal mastermind, terrorist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Strucker Castle, Bavaria, Germany | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos #5 | Death = Secret Warriors #27 | HistoryText = Early Life Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was in the late 19th century to a Prussian noble family who had relocated to Strucker Castle in Bavaria following the Franco-Prussian War, Wolfgang became a Heidelberg fencing champion, and was disfigured by facial scars. World War I Wolfgang fought for Germany during World War I, during which he first encountered the Momentary Princess in 1916, which was fated to appear and disappear at regular intervals of time. When he touched it, and saw his future as he became the leader of the Hydra. Nazi Party When Adolf Hitler rose to power in Germany in the 1930's Von Strucker joined the Nazi Party. Von Strucker rose through the ranks and became wing commander of the Death's-Head Squadron. Von Strucker referred to himself as "wing commander of the Fuehrer's Death-Head Squadron" in In 1936, he and Nikolaus Geist , allies with the Egyptian mentalist Amahl Farouk aka the Shadow King)in an attempt to dispute the lineage of England's royal family and install a new king who would be sympathetic to their cause. Their plot was thwarted by the Canadian adventurer Logan and the time-travelling members of Excalibur. In 1937, German Intelligence agent Von Strucker was sent to the America assassinate Senator Fulton, but he was foiled by brigand-for-hire Dominic Fortune (David Fortunov). World War II In 1941, Strucker was sent to Madripoor to help the Hand turn a young |Natasha Romanova into their master assassin, but they were stopped by Canadian soldier Logan, Captain America, and Ivan Petrovitch. Baron Von Strucker fought Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos in many battles each ending in defets. Hitler later has Strucker starts a new squad based on Fury's own, called the Blitzkrieg Squad, and sets a trap for the Commandos. The trap is a fake missile base that will look real from the outside. However the Commondos escape further embarrassing Stucker He fought Captain America and the Invaders and several other wartime heroes, losing every time. In 1942, the Red Skull attempted to perform a magical ritual involving Atlanteans. Once the ritual was complete, something fell from the sky, but not at the Skull's castle. The Skull and Baron Strucker travelled to Antarctica, followed by the Invaders, determined to have whatever fell. The Invaders are then suddenly attacked by a demon. They defeat the demon with the Skull's unintentional help. The Invaders then left, thinking that they foiled the Skull's plan. The Skull told Strucker that they have the unidentified object in a box bound for the Fuhrer. It is a lie. The object they were looking for was the Hammer of Skadi, which no one could lift. Captain America and Namor battle Struker and the Thule Society during WWII. The Thule unleash the Kraken a weapon of Atlantean origin and ungodly power. Struker work with Dr. Geist regarding creating an army of Super-Soldiers. Baron Struker and Red Skull try to invade the isolationist African nation of Wakanda during World War II in hopes of recovering some Vibranium. Captain America teamed up with the chieftain of Black Panther (Azzuri) . The two heroes reluctantly work together to expel the invading forces. Hydra Adolf Hitler was angered by von Strucker's many losses and ordered the baron's death. Von Strucker escaped Germany with help of Red Skull, who foresaw Hitler's fall from power. The Skull sent Von Strucker to Japan to form this organization. In Japan, Von Strucker joined forces with the Hand and an underground subversive movement which later became Hydra. He set up to organization on Hydra Island. Baron Strucker came in to conflict with Captain Simon Savage and the Leatherneck Raiders The crew are captured. But they are able to fight their way to the Hydra base just in time to rescue their men from a firing squad, but they are all able to escape. Post-War Professor X (Charles Xavier) and his friend Magnus weew working in Israel but were forced to battle Baron Struker in an attempt to rescue Gabby Haller. The first Director Rick Stonerof the new organisation of S.H.I.E.L.D., was killed in action by Hydra under orders from Strucker soon after his appointment. Strucker now Supreme Hydra disguised himself as "Don Cabellero", and invited now S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Nick Fury to a party at the ruins of Karnopolis, in the Sahara Desert. Agent Fury was captured and revealed his plans to use the Overkill Horn to detonate all stockpiles of nuclear weapons worldwide. Fury managed to escape with a Hydra jet, not realizing it was a ruse-- as the Overkill Horn is onboard the plane. Fury is able to signal S.H.I.E.L.D. and the plane is not shot down. Fury managed to turn the plane around, and, discovering where the Overkill Horn was hidden. The Strukcer donned a new disguise, that of "Agent Bronson", a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. "Bronson" arrived at the Helicarrier just in time to join the team racing to help Fury. After helping capture several Hydra thugs, "Bronson" gained Fury's confidence. While the AUTOFAC computer worked out the true identity of the Supreme Hydra, Fury planned to have Bronson transport Laura Brown to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s West coast HQ. Laura suspected Bronson may be the Supreme Hydra himself, and her suspicions was confirmed by AUTOFAC, but before she can pass on the info, Bronson overpowered her. Fury just barely manages to beat The Dreadnought, but finds Laura is missing and AUTOFAC named her as the Supreme Hydra. Laura is found hidden in the computer room, wearing a Hydra outfit. Bronson is set to take Laura to a medical facility in the "Dyna-Soar", a brand-new aircraft whose design is based and improved upon from the captured Hydra saucer. No sooner does he depart than Fury's quarters are blasted to bits, apparently killing him. Bronson changed course and heads for "Hydra Island", then resumes his guise as Supreme Hydra. He then announced to the world that he's placed a "Death Spore" bomb onboard the Helicarrier, which would unleash a deadly plague upon the entire Earth and cannot be deactivated! Any country that surrenders within one hour will be spared its effects. He also planned to stage a fake "trial" for Laura, as an example to all who would defy him. Unknown to him, Fury is alive, having suspected Bronson from the start, and was hiding onboard the Dyna-Soar, in order to discover Hydra's plans and the location of their base. But after taking on several Hydra thugs, Fury is captured, and on awakening, discovers the true identity of the Supreme Hydra is none other than Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. Strucker announces that the impregnable dome over Hydra Island will keep them safe from the "Death Spore" plague, and planned to use Fury's body as the basis for an army of Hydra androids to "police" the world, once he's dead from the Alpha Ray beam. But Fury escapes! As S.H.I.E.L.D. searches the Helicarrier for the bomb with no result, Fury, "playing it by ear", takes on one group of Hydra thugs after another, until Strucker faces him one-on-one. Thanks to his deadly "Satan Claw", Strucker gains the upper hand, and it looks like it might be the end. Strucker used the "Satan Claw" to electrify the floor, until Fury managed to get it off Strucker's hand. But surrounded by Hydra thugs, Fury dived into a pit of water, and after not emerging for 5 minutes is presumed dead. Fury used an oxygen pellet to wait out the thugs, then raced ahead of Strucker. When the Hydra thugs entered the room, they discove two Struckers. One of them is revealed to be wearing a mask, panics, and winds up incinerated in an "Alpha-Particle Reactor Cube". The other ordered Laura put aboard the Dyna-Soar, and he takes off from Hydra Island, despite the imminent detonation of The Death Spore bomb. Fury used Strucker's "face-changing gizmo" to disguise both himself and Strucker, to fool the guards. He also revealed that when he left the Helicarrier, he brought the bomb with him, even though at the time he didn't know what it was. It detonates, and thanks to the impenetrable dome, only Hydra Island and all within are wiped off the face of the Earth. The Hood Baron Strucker now known as the Hood returns without explanation from his apparent death he hired the Batroc's Brigade to destroy Captain America. The Hood decided that the best way to defeat Captain America, is to use Bucky against him. He visited gym to find an athlete that can pass for Bucky. He gets lucky and finds one that is a dead ringer for Bucky, and has amnesia, so might actually be Bucky. When Cap busts in on him brainwashing the athlete, the Hood revealed himself to be Baron Strucker, and manages to overpower Cap using "Bucky" as a distraction. Before Strucker can kill Cap, "Bucky" snapped out of his trance, overpowers Strucker, and freed Cap. MODOK explained in flashback of his planned to defeat Captain America by placing an android at his side. When it came down to it, the android's implanted memories of Bucky's loyalty wont allow him to kill Captain America, and it short circuits. Cap and the Howler's had a reunion in New York City when General Sam Sawyer is mysteriously kidnapped by Hydra. Cap and the Howler's quickly jump back into action to rescue "Happy Sam". They etracked him to a North Dakota Air Force base where they encounter the leader of the plot Baron Strucker. Baron Strucker and his Hydra agents are defeated in their terrorist plot. Baron Strucker is revealed to be a Life-Model Decoy. Resurrection The real Baron von Strucker returned, having been resurrected by Hydra. Three of Baron von Strucker's genetically engineered deadly assassins were let loose on the streets, on a murder spree. Daredevil teamed with Nick Fury to hunt them down. Strucker takes up the identity of Colonel Strang to do a business deal with the Kingpin. New Thunderbolts Von Strucker became the financial backer of a reconstituted team of New Thunderbolts , even though the Thunderbolts, when commanded by Baron Zemo, used their knowledge of Hydra's organization to inflict severe damage and build up their reputation as heroes. At about this time, the Asian death-cult leader Gorgon and von Strucker's wife (Baroness Hydra, Satan worshipper and chief financier of Hydra) staged a coup and threatened to kill von Strucker. They later bragged about having von Strucker beheaded. It was later explained that this von Strucker was "a flawed, but genetically accurate" clone. Dark Reign ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Later, the Kraken kidnapped von Strucker and Nick Fury. It was revealed that Kraken was really Nick Fury's presumably dead half-brother, Jake Fury, who was working with Nick. Also, it was made known to von Strucker, that while he thought Hydra was controlling S.H.I.E.L.D., it was in fact S.H.I.E.L.D. who had been controlling Hydra. Before being able to speak his final words, Nick Fury shot him in the head. | Powers = * Deathspore Virus: Von Strucker's bloodstream has been infected with the fatal deathspore virus which, rather than kill him grants him an array of superhuman abilities. **'Suppressed Aging:' Von Strucker has not aged since contracting the virus. **'Durability:' Von Strucker is invulnerable to minor injuries like cuts, gunshot wounds, and superpowered punches. **'Regenerative healing factor:' Heals at an incredible rate and is possibly also resistant to toxins and disease. **'Death Spore Release:' Von Strucker can temporarily release the virus from his body over short distances. Depending on the intensity, von Strucker can cause his victims to weaken, feel pain, or even die. When von Strucker dies, the Death Spore Virus will be automatically released and "take revenge on his killers, and everybody else." The Virus seems to be incapable of killing superhuman or artificially enhanced beings, but is still capable of hurting or weakening them. | Abilities = Baron von Strucker is a highly intelligent man in peak human physical condition. He is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, swordsman, and marksman. He is also a consummate military strategist and spy, and a master of disguise and excellent actor. He carries a sword and traditional firearms. | Strength = Peak human strength. Can be enhanced by Satan Claw. | Equipment = Satan Claw: This metal gauntlet amplifies its strength and emits powerful electrical shocks. It has also been used to contain knives, plasma blasters, chain guns and teleportation technology. | Transportation = Various Hydra vehicles. | Weapons = Von Strucker is typically armed with a fencing sword and various firearms and explosives. | Notes = Baron Strucker earlier appearances are reprinted in Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos Annual> and Marvel Saga. * Baron Strucker appears in flashbacks ever since his first appearance. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Poisonous Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Killed by Nick Fury Category:Pheromones Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Strucker Family Category:Death's Head Villains Category:Fencing Category:Avengers Villains Category:Millionaires